Our Secret Love Behind Cameras
by XtremeFalPal
Summary: Robert Downey Jr. & Gwyneth Paltrow low key have the biggest crush on each other, but they don't know that the other likes them back. They flirt and talk over the years of filming the Iron-Man movies. Are they going to be able to do this? Knowing that they both have spouses and kids?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first Gwybert FanFic so please don't be mean. Please enjoy.

Gwyneth's POV-

Today was the first day of filming the first Iron man movie. I was so excited because I got to work with Robert Downey Jr. It was the best thing ever.

Since we were shooting in a different state I was at a hotel. Alone.

Early in the morning I wake up to a text message from Robert Saying : "You better not be late Gwyneth. Tony needs Pepper ;)".

It put a smile on my face. He is always joking around with me and being funny and stuff. So I get in the shower, I brush my teeth, Put my clothes on, and then do my hair. Once I was done I left to where we were shooting the movie.

It was around 7:00am. I arrived early, there was nobody there. I was waiting in my car all alone and bored when out of no where someone with a black hoodie gets in my car without me actually having the time to say or do something. I screamed really loud at that top of my lungs.

"Did I scare you?" Robert says laughing. Turning his head toward mine.

"Oh my god!, Robert You scared the sh*t out of me. Why would you that? I said in total shock.

"C'mon it was funny" he says still laughing while opening the door to get out.

"Ughh. Your the worst." she says chuckling a little, while getting out as well.

"When I said don't be late, I didn't mean for you to come here so early, you know." Robert stated. Still standing on right side of the car.

"Yeah, I figured." she says with a smirk.

Robert chuckled.

"What are YOU doing here so early? If I may ask." She questioned.

"Honestly, I do not know." He answered sincerely.

He walks over to the right side of the car, where Gwyneth was and they greet each other with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Wanna go wait in my car? I got snacks" he says with a wink. Gwyneth chuckles and blushes. "Uh, sure." She responds.

They both walk over to Roberts car and got in. They sat in the car and laughed at Robert's jokes for awhile, while waiting for the rest crew to get there..

 _ **Authors Note: Hey guys thanks for reading I really appreciate it. Let me know how I did and sorry if grammar is not so good I'm working on it. Please comment if you would like more. I know this one is kinda short, but I'm trying to see if you guys want me to continue it.**_

 _ **And if you guys have any ideas or suggestions feel free to comment it or message me :) .**_

 _ **Thanks.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Gwyneth's Pov:

We were half way done shooting a scene, so we were told to take a break to go eat somewhere or order something to eat.

"Hey, Gwyneth where are you going?" Robert said with a big smile on his face. "What do you mean? I'm gonna go eat something..Duh." I say giggling

"Well yeah no shit." He said sarcastically. "Where are you going to eat?" he asked clarifying what he meant. Even though I knew what he meant.

"I don't really know.. How bout you ? " I said mockingly.

"Don't know. You should come get pizza with me so I don't have to go alone, ya know."

I could see a little blush on his face but I totally dismissed it.

He stopped outta no where and said "Wait right here". I nodded.

We were almost out of the building. I waited for him to get back, I have no idea where he went or what he was doing. After like about 2-3 minutes of waiting he came back with Jon Favreau, and they were laughing at something.

They finally reached me and Jon looked at me and said "You sure Robert?" . Robert responded and said "Of course" they both laughed and Jon said "well, I'll see you two later".

"What was that about?" I said curiously.

"So.. Are you gonna come get Pizza with me?" he asked hesitantly trying to change the subject.

"Yeah sure I guess." I said totally ignoring the fact that he had changed the subject.

I was so excited to go eat with him, even if it was just for pizza. I have a massive crush on him but I love my husband, and I don't think he feels or would ever feel the same way because he is so in love with his wife Susan and they seem very happy. Susan and I are actually good friends and if something was to go down with Robert, which I highly doubt, then that would be a really big massive problem. Robert always flirts with me and stuff for some oddly reason but I honestly don't mind it at all. He's always hugging me and kissing me (not on the mouth) and just being sweet with me.

As we were making our way to Robert's car, I stayed silent and a little behind. He turned around and said "Why are you walking like turtle" and laughed.

I giggled and said "Oh I'm sorry I'm not Lisa Martin and I can't keep up with you honey" with a small laugh.

He laughs and grabs my hand and forces me to hold his in the most delicate way.

"This is definitely the best way to help someone keep up with you." He said feeling accomplished.

"Wow. Genius much?" I said sarcastically.

"Oh shit maybe I am really Tony Stark.. Right?"

"Snap out of it buddy." I say and we both laugh.

"umm Robert?"

"Yeah?" He responds.

"Why are your hand so soft?" I question him and giggle.

"Are they really soft?" He asks curiously with a smirk plastered on his beautiful face.

"Yeahh"

"Does it make me more attractive and irresistible?" He raises one of his eyebrows.

I really wanted to say

' _Yes you're so perfect_ ' but I didn't.

"Oh, shut up." I say jokingly. We both laugh and then he puts his arm around my shoulders.

We get in the car and then...

 _ **Authors Note: Heyy guys. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Please Please let me know how I did and if you like it or not so much and let me know if you guys want an update please review Don't forget to comment or message me of you have any ideas or suggestions. Until next time.**_

 _ **Thank You.**_


	3. Chapter3

Robert's Pov:  
Gwyneth and I were in the middle of filming when told to take a lunch break. I asked her if she wanted to get some pizza with me and she said "sure", but before she said that I went over to Jon Favreau. If you guys are wondering why then I'll tell you.  
I told him that I wanted to prank Gwyneth during filming and I needed his help. The whole idea was to have Jon tell her that they changed the script and we had to film a sexy scene, meaning I got to kiss her.. Yeah yeah I know what your thinking 'Shame  
on you Robert your married' I know I know but something about Gwyneth just gets me. I don't know what it is, it's probably the way she talks, walks, looks, acts I don't know but there is something. Jon said he would help so everything was PERFECT.

Robert and Gwyneth were getting in the car when out of nowhere Robert got a call from Susan. He then got out of the car and said "Hold on, let me answer this really quick". Gwyneth said " Okay, take you time". Robert answered the call and was arguing  
with what seemed Susan but, Gwyneth couldn't hear anything since she was in Roberts car. He had his back turned to the car while he spoke on the phone. He ended the call and then got in the car.

Roberts POV:  
"Sorry for that." I say with a rough voice.  
"It's okay.. Are you okay though?" Gwyneth asks kind of worried.  
"Yeah as good as I'll ever be." I say with a big smile on my face. "Why?" I ask hoping that she didn't hear me arguing on the phone with Susan.  
"Uhh, just wondering. You looked mad when you got in the car or maybe that's just the face you make when you get in the car... I'm no expert." she said giggling  
"Next time I'll get in the car smiling if you want." I say Jokingly and laughing.  
"You're so stupid..." she said with a slight smirk while staring straight into my eyes.  
We were both looking into each other's eyes without saying a word until it got a little awkward. I blushed then she blushed big time. I cleared my throat and she looked down to her phone and I said- "How about some music?"  
"Yea that'll be awesome." she looked back up at me and then looked at the radio.

Radio: Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it I tried to be chill, but you're so hot that I melted  
(Robert and Gwyneth started singing)

Robert: I fell right through the cracks Now I'm trying to get back.  
Gwyneth: Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest and nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention.  
Robert: I reckon, it's again my turn to win some or learn some  
{Gwybert}: But I won't hesitate No more, no more. It cannot wait, I'm yours.  
-Robert and Gwyneth were basically singing at the top of their lungs, dedicating the song to each other in their heads and living the moment. They arrived at the pizza place. He got out of  
the car but before Gwyneth could, he opened her door like a gentleman.

"Thank you." She said with a smile across her face  
"You are very welcome Gwyn." I replied.  
"I'm sure I am Rob.." she said trying to get back at me for calling her Gwyn.  
They order their pizza and sat in an empty table. It was only them and two other people at that pizza place.  
"I didn't know you can sing that good. You sing really really good you know?" I told her surprisingly.  
"Thank You. So do you Robby Rob Robert." she says then giggles as usual.  
"Wow is that my new name Missy? Not too bad. You could've done better though."  
"Ehh". She says while watching me take a bite of my slice of pizza.  
I look up at her and she staring literally into my eyes again. I couldn't help but look into her beautiful eyes as well. She realizes that I noticed and then looks down at her soda and took a drink out of it.  
I stay looking at her trying to figure out what was happening. Could she possibly feel the same way as me? Highly doubt it but who knows? After she took a drink of her soda she looked at me and I said "Hi, are you back from whatever galaxy you were in?"  
with a smile on my face. She gives me a confused look with a small smile, stands up and says  
"I'm going to the bathroom".  
I replied with "Okay" and a small frown.

 _ **Hey, guys! I will be updating every Saturday;) hope y'all enjoy. :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Rewritten :)

Gwyneth's POV:

I was so embarrassed. I can't believe I keep doing the same thing... Gazing into his eyes which make my heart melt. I don't know why I keep doing this. He probably thinks I'm crazy or something, even though he did the same. I can't take this anymore. I'm going to tell him how I feel.

Robert was waiting for Gwyneth to come back from the bathroom. She had been gone for about 2 minutes or so. He decided to also go to bathroom. Gwyneth returned from the bathroom and sat at the table waiting for him to come back.

Robert's Pov:

I'm still trying to figure out what all that was about. What if she has a crush on me or something? That would be awesomely bad on so many levels. Ugh, I'm going to have to ask her when I get back to the table, which I'm sure she's probably waiting for me right now.

Robert makes his way back to the table, he sees Gwyneth and smiles at her and she smiles back. He notices that Gwyneth isn't doing anything on her phone so he decides to ask her the question.

"Gwyne-." Before he can even say her full name Gwyneth cuts him off not knowing he was going to say something.

"Uhh Robert... Sorry you can go first.." She says with a small blush creeping on her cheeks.

Robert notices that she is nervous as well as blushing a little so he decides to ask her in the car.

"Uhh, C'mon lets go to the car." He smiles grabs her hand, then releases it and puts his arm around her waist.

They were making their way out of the pizza place to the car. They get to the car, Robert opens her door then jogs around to his side.

"What were you gonna tell me?" he asks curiously driving out of the pizza place.

"I thought you were gonna tell me something, Weren't you?" She says with little relief and scared to tell him how she feels.

"Yeah, I was, well, Ummm ..." he was getting a little nervous to ask the question but then out of nowhere he gets cut off by Gwyneth when she says -

"You know what? I need to tell you something, you know this may sound crazy and I don't really know why... Actually I do know why but whatever.. Okay okay let me start over sorry. Okay so..."

(Roberts phone starts ringing.)

"uhh, It's Jon.. sorry.. Do you want me to pick up or wait till you finish? it's up to you." He asks sincerely.

"Answer it!" She says with no hesitation taking a big deep breath in.

Robert is on the phone while Gwyneth is freaking out a little bit. She was actually thankful do to the fact that she didn't really know how to tell him. Robert hangs up the phone while pulling in to where they were filming.

"Sorry for that I feel like a d-bag for answering the call in the middle of what you were saying I'm sorry." He says while parking the car.

"Oh, no it's okay don't worry." She gives him a soft smile.

"So, what was it? Tell me!" He said looking at her intently.

Gwyneth smiles. "I'll tell you later it's kinda awkward now like honestly." She says then looks down and smiles.

He grabs her chin and moves her head up so that they are looking into each other eyes.

"Hey, don't be afraid to tell me anything, Gwyneth. I'm here for you no matter what it is." He winks at her, kisses her on the cheek, and then he goes for hug which she returns proudly.

"Thanks, Robert." She says and runs her fingers through his soft brown hair.

"I'm not gonna let you leave tonight without telling me, okay?"

"Okay." She says then chuckles.

They both get out of the car and walk over to the building. They both go to make up and wardrobe to start filming again.

"Hey, Gwyneth I got bad and good news." Says Jon.

"Hi Jon. What is it?" She asks.

"So we had to change the script because of umm some stupid reason, so we are going to be adding and filming a different scene today." He says trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh god.." She says a bit unamused. "so what's the good news?" She questions.

"You get to make out with Robert." He says then laughs. "That's a plus" he adds.

Gwyneth laughs. "Ohhh My god. Exactly how is this good news?.. You know what I can actually see how." She says sarcastically.

Gwyneth and Robert are still in Make-up, hair, and wardrobe.

[30 minutes later]

"Everybody, we will begin the new scene in 5 minutes so get your game face on." Jon announces.

They were about to start the new scene and were going over their lines now. Gwyneth still had no idea that it was all a prank and was actually taking it serious.

 _ **Until Next Time.**_

 _ **THANKS :)**_


	5. Chapter 6

**This chapter is short but thenext one is upalready.**

Gwyneth was sitting in her chair waiting to go film. She was smiling but was also nervous about the up-coming scene with Robert.

"Where's Robert?" she heard on of the producers ask another. "I don't know, he's probably with Jon" the other producer said.

Gwyneth got up and walked over to where she last saw Robert. She was about to knock on his door when she heard someone call her.

"Gwyn?" she turned around to see his face with a giant smirk plastered on it. "Hiii" she replied with some sort of relief. "Someone was looking for you" she stated looking straight into his eyes with a light smile. Looking into his chocolate brown eyes  
made her feel butterflies in her stomach and made her lose self-control. "Who?" Robert questioned tilting his head in a questioning matter and staring right into her ocean blue eyes. Gwyneth stayed silent for about 3 seconds before she looked away  
nervously. Robert noticed this and questioned himself mentally, he was confused. "Umm, I think one of the producers" Gwyneth said.

She walked past him to go sit in her 'room'. Robert turned around and followed her. "Mhmm" Robert mumbled while looking around to see if anyone was coming or near around. "By any chance do you know what they want to talk to me about? Like, is it important?"  
he asked apprehensively. Before she could answer he added "Is there something wrong with the script?" he said deliberately and smirking.

They made it to her 'room'. Gwyneth sat down on the couch and so did Robert after he closed the door.

"Well, Jon told me earlier that they had to change the scene because of some reason but I don't know, maybe it's something else. Did you hear about that?"

"Uhh, yeah I did." He said while getting up and walking towards the door to see if anyone was around.

"What's wrong with you?" Gwyneth asked while chuckling

"Nothing!" He replied quickly and blushing a little.

He sat back down, but this time he sat so much closer to Gwyneth. She tilted her head in a questioning manner but he smiled. "You know you haven't told me what you were going tell me in the car. I really want to know." Gwyneth looked down at her lap because  
she started blushing. Robert noticed this and got even more curious about what she wanted to tell him. Gwyneth looked up at him and was debating whether to tell him or not. "It's nothing" she said with a light smile. "Lies!" Robert argued immediately.  
"Tell me!" Robert said. "It's nothing, Robert." Gwyneth didn't know what else to say. She didn't want to tell him how she felt about him because she knew how he was happily married to Susan. As if on queue someone came knocking at her door. Robert  
gave her a wink and stood up to open the door. "Uh, here are the new scripts. Jon said to read them through and to meet him after on set." Said one of the writers. "will do. Thanks." replied Robert. He went to go sit back down next to Gwyneth. He  
handed her her script and watched her read the title of the scene. "seriously?".

 **Hey guys, please leave a review I know it's kinda crappy but I'm sorry! I'll try harder next time ! Thanks for reading have a nice day/night :)**


	6. Real Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I accidentally named the chapter 5 , chapter 6 so sorry for the confusion. Enjoy:**

"What?" Said Robert, chuckling.

Gwyneth squinted her eyes and looked at the script title and then at Robert skeptically.

"Is this some kind of joke?" She questioned him. "Because if it i-.." before Gwyneth could finish her sentence, Robert interrupted.

"Okay okay, I know it's gonna be hard to just kiss me for ONLY 10 seconds. I know I'm sexy and wanted by everyone but your gonna have to adjust. It wouldn't be fair for all my past co-stars." He leaned into her grinning and wiggles his eyebrows.

Gwyneth, not expecting that explanation or actions, sarcastically says," Haha, very funny. You know for a minute there I thought you were gonna say something remotely clever. Guess I was wrong."

"You know you want me!" He said a little to narcissistic. She knew deep inside that she did and it bothered her but she didn't want to let him know that. It made her a bit uncomfortable.

She stood up and tried walking over to the door to leave but before she could Robert stood in front of it. She was confused. Robert knew this because of he lost look on her face.

"Okay I'm sorry." He said sympathetically. "I'm just kidding." He said. All the narcissism and the beautiful smile he had once on his face turned into a really sad frown. He really didn't want to make her feel this way. Gwyneth felt really bad to see him like this she hated it when he was sad or mad. She looked down at her feet then back up at him. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his shoulder into a tight hug. Robert hesitated a bit but quickly responded by wrapping his arms around her waist holding her tight. They stayed hugging. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Gwyneth said. "Tell me what exactly?" Robert responded quick still holding on to her. "That I-" she was cut off by a knock at the door. They untangled themselves from each other and before Robert turned around to open the door he gave her a lopsided smile and a wink. She lightly smiled back.

"Hi what's up?" Said Robert.

"You guys ready?" Jon said and wiggled his eyebrows. Robert turned around to look at what Gwyneth had to say, all she did was blush and look down at her feet. Robert grinned and turned back around to face Jon. Jon gave him a confused look.

"Umm, I think we'll need just 5 more minutes?" Robert said not sure if he really wanted to do this scene. Seeing Gwyneth act the way she did made him want to come clear with her and tell her the truth. Tell her the truth about how this was all a prank. He was scared that she would be mad at him, but he really didn't want lie to her.

"Ok, umm I'll see you two soon." Jon said and walked away.

Robert closed the door and before turning around to face the women who was making him feel butterflies in his stomach, he took a deep breath.

"Hi!" He said with a smile on his face.

"Hey.' She responded with a sweet smile. "So,... what didn't you tell me?" He looked at her and noticed the smile turned into a small frown.

 _(Should I tell him!?.. omg what if he gets mad at me! All this is just gonna cause problems! Arghhh!)_ Gwyneth really wanted to tell him but she couldn't she knows he's married.

"We'll talk later, Rob" she simply said.

"But why?" He asked in a complaining matter.

"Well, because we have things to do."

"Like what?" Robert questioned. He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "What can be more important ?" He added.

"Like I don't know... do what we are here to do.. Shouldn't we just read the script instead? Isn't that important?!" She threw her hands up in a 'I give up' type of way.

"...Yikes..About that..."

"What? What's wrong?!"

"Ummm.."

"Robert?.. what's going on?"

"See.. okay.. uhh.. so this script isn't real"

"What do you mean it isn't real?" She asked. She was so confused and that made Robert feel bad.

"I wanted to prank you because I was bored and you know I heard that you are a good kisser soo you know I wanted to test that out as well" (*wink*) He said. He added the kiss part as a joke to lighten up the mood a bit but it didn't work. He did really want to kiss her but it wasn't why he organized the prank.

Gwyneth looked at him with watery eyes. _(The man who I'm in love with is playing me_ ) A tear rolled down her face and she stormed out of the room. Robert felt like shit. "Fuck me" he said angry at himself.. He then started running after her. "Gwyneth! Gwy.. please come back" he yelled but not too loud to not cause attention from the other people on set. "Leave me alone, Robert!" She walked out of the building and got into her car quickly and then left.

"Shit!" Robert said to himself watching Gwyneth drive off crying because of him.

 _Hey guys, thanks for reading! Sorry if I took so long to update I've been busy. Please leave a review and feel free to message me if you guys have any questions. Have a wonderful day/night. ;)_


	7. Information for you guys

**I have updated this story on my Wattpad! :) you guys can read it at :**  
 **  
**

 **Username: Gwybert2216**

 **Title: Our Secret Love Behind Cameras**

 ****

 **ENJOY :) ;)**


End file.
